Luis Antonio Delgado
Luis Antonio Delgado is a colorist for IDW Publishing Comics. About Luis Antonio Delgado was born in Mexico City in 1982. Delgado bought his first comic book at age eight, Superman (volume 2) #44, the "Dark Knight over Metropolis" arc. Impressed by watching his two favorite characters in one story, he realized a whole new world was waiting to be discovered. "Con-Volution" In 2007, Delgado accomplished his lifelong dream to work in the comic book industry. While finishing studies in Graphic Design at a university, Delgado got the phone number of an animation school his father noticed in an ad. However, the school was closed but Delgado managed to contact a teacher named Raúl Cruz. Delgado took lessons from Cruz and learned about watercolors, acrylics, and digital coloring. Ghostbusters Mexico Interview Translation 1/5/12 Ghostbusters Mexico Interview 1/5/12 Cruz asked Delgado to go with him to San Diego Comic Con 2007. While helping translate for another artist, Delgado met Tom Waltz. Waltz was too busy at the time but asked Delgado to send him a portfolio of his work. Months later, Delgado got a job coloring a 12-page story in Gene Simmons House of Horrors #3 for IDW Publishing. Then in 2010, Delgado got to work on the Con-Volution one-shot then the What in Samhain Just Happened?! one-shot, Star Trek: Infestation, and Duke Nukem. After that, Delgado accepted an offer to work on the ongoing Ghostbusters series. Ghostbusters Mexico Interview Translation 1/5/12 Ghostbusters Mexico Interview 1/5/12 For his coloring process, Delgado duplicates the line art to color the ghost or any kind of energy source. For value shading, he usually chooses the colors as he works, but when he needs to darken a panel or a specific character he uses a layer with multiply mode with a pre-determined blue color, and to enlighten he uses a combination of a layer with screen mode and one with overlay, using the same coloring he already has but with 10-20% transparency. http://comments.deviantart.com/1/330185378/2766059128 Luis Delgado comment deviantArt 10/1/12] Related to Ghostbusters He has done color in the comic book stories: *"Con-Volution" *"What in Samhain Just Happened?!" *'IDW Ongoing Series' **Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #1 to Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #20 ***36 Issues Total **Ghostbusters: Mass Hysteria *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #1 to Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #4 *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Director's Cut *Ghostbusters Get Real Issue #1 to Ghostbusters Get Real Issue #4 *Ghostbusters Annual 2015 **Daydreams and Nightmares! *Volume Three, starting with Ghostbusters International #1 to present. *Cryptozoic Entertainment **Ghostbusters: The Board Game He has done color in the comic book covers: *Ghostbusters Issue #1 **Cover A **Cover RI A **Cover RI B **Second Printing *Ghostbusters Issue #2 **Cover A **Cover RI *Ghostbusters Issue #3 **Cover A **Second Printing *Ghostbusters Issue #4 **Cover A **Cover RI *Ghostbusters Issue #5 **Cover A *Ghostbusters Issue #6 **Cover A *Ghostbusters Issue #7 **Cover A *Ghostbusters Issue #8 **Cover A *Ghostbusters Volume 2 TPB **Back Cover *Ghostbusters Issue #9 **Cover A **Cover B *Ghostbusters Issue #10 **Cover A **Cover B *Ghostbusters Issue #11 **Cover A **Cover B *Ghostbusters Issue #12 **Cover A **Cover B *Ghostbusters Volume 3 TPB **Front and Back Cover *Issue #13 **Cover A **Cover RI *Issue #14 **Cover A *Issue #15 **Cover A *Issue #16 **Cover A *Ghostbusters Volume 4 TPB **Front and Back Cover *Volume 2 Issue #1 **Cover A **Cover B **Cover C **Cover D **Subscription Cover *Volume 2 Issue #2 **Regular Cover **Cover RI *Volume 2 Issue #3 **Regular Cover *Volume 2 Issue #4 **Cover A *Volume 2 Issue #5 **Cover A *Volume 2 Issue #6 **Cover A *Volume 2 Issue #7 **Cover A *Volume 2 Issue #8 **Regular Cover **Cover RI *Ghostbusters Volume 6 TPB **Front Cover *Volume 2 Issue #9 **Cover A *Volume 2 Issue #10 **Regular Cover **Cover RI *Volume 2 Issue #11 **Cover A *Volume 2 Issue #12 **Cover A *Ghostbusters Volume 7 TPB **Front Cover *The X-Files: Conspiracy: Ghostbusters **Subscription Cover *Volume 2 Issue #13 **Cover A **Subscription Cover *Volume 2 Issue #14 **Regular Cover *Volume 2 Issue #15 **Regular Cover **Subscription Cover *Volume 2 Issue #16 **Regular Cover **Subscription Cover *Ghostbusters Volume 8 TPB **Front Cover **Back Cover *Volume 2 Issue #17 **Regular Cover *Volume 2 Issue #18 **Regular Cover **Subscription Cover *Volume 2 Issue #19 **Regular Cover *Volume 2 Issue #20 **Regular Cover *Ghostbusters Volume 9 TPB **Front Cover *Ghostbusters: Mass Hysteria **Front Cover **Back Cover *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Ghostbusters **Issue #1 ***Regular Cover ***Second Printing **Issue #2 ***Regular Cover ***Second Printing **Issue #3 ***Regular Cover **Issue #4 ***Regular Cover ***Hastings Cover **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters TPB ***Front Cover **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Director's Cut ***Front Cover *Ghostbusters: Get Real **Issue #1 ***Regular Cover ***Convention Cover ***Nerd Block Exclusive Cover **Issue #2 ***Regular Cover **Issue #3 ***Regular Cover **Issue #4 ***Regular Cover ***Subscription Cover **Ghostbusters: Get Real TPB ***Front Cover ***Back Cover *Ghostbusters Annual 2015 **Regular Cover *Ghostbusters International #4 **Subscription Cover Other Works *Gene Simmons House of Horrors #3 *Mack Bolan: The Executioner *Arcane Legions *Underworld: Rise of the Lycans comic adaptation External Links *Luis' deviantArt Trivia *Luis Delgado admitted he is very meticulous. When coloring Ghostbusters, he works freehand on it. Ghostbusters Mexico Interview Translation 1/5/12 Ghostbusters Mexico Interview 1/5/12 *Delgado's childhood nickname was "Alushe," after a famous mini luchador in Mexico's history. Luis Delgado deviantArt GB-10-page-15 1/18/14 *On page three of Ghostbusters Issue #1, Delgado makes a cameo as an audience member of "The Ja'nine Show." *Luis inserts a "#15" in each comic he works on. It is his number and signature. Luis Delgado deviantArt *In Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #3, on page 10, Luis Delgado appears as one of the New Yorkers. He is in the background a little beneath Tristan Jones' knee. *Delgado's Gym, first appearing in Ghostbusters Issue #5, is named after Luis Delgado. *In Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #9, on page 11 panel 4, Luis Delgado is the ghost on the far right by the cannon. **The three ghosts by Ray are based on Luis Delgado's three friends Lu, Camilo (who is also Luis' cousin) and Polo *On the Subscription Cover of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1, Luis' photo is above Janine. *In Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #10, on page 4 panel 1 and page 7 panel 4, Luis Delgado appears at the bottom of the panel in a black hoodie and blue jeans. The 15 easter egg is seen on his hoodie on page 7. *In Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #13, on page 4, Luis Delgado and Erik Burnham's faces are at the back and at the sides of Peter's face. *In Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #14, on page three, Luis Delgado makes a cameo as one of the wedding guests. *On page eight of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #19, one of the file cabinet labels is "LAD 15" - in reference to Delgado's initials and his 15 easter egg. *On page 20 of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #20, in panel 1, on the far right is Luis Delgado leaning against his Jeep (which is named "Amelia" after Amelia Pond in Doctor Who). *On page 15 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #1, Luis Delgado appears as one of the wedding guests along with friends and family. **In the front row, the second woman from left to right is Luis' mother **Next to Luis' mother is his father **Between them in the second row, is Luis **Right behind Luis, the first man in the third row is Luis' brother **The woman next to Luis' father in the first row and the man behind her in the third row are friends of Luis' brother, Raquel and Wellington respectively. *On page 17, panel 1, of Ghostbusters Annual 2015, on the left side are Erik Burnham and Luis Antonio Delgado who were also guests to the wedding in Volume 2 #13-14. *In Ghostbusters International #5, on page 23, the property damage section mentions a FBI special agent who is named after Delgado. References Gallery LuisAntonioDelgado.jpg|From biography in Con-Volution LuisDelgadoIssueOneOngoing.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #1 LuisDelgadoIDWV1Issue3.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #3 FortWayne.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #9 LuisDelgadoIDWV2Issue10.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #10 LuisDelgadoErikBurnhamIDWV2Issue13.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #13 PequodsSaksFifth01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #20 LuisDelgadoTMNTGhostbustersIssue1.jpg|Cameo in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #1 Category:Colorists Category:IDW Colorists Category:GB:TBG Colorists